


It's just a little crush

by samgreenstorm



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone goes to Bakka, Even and the balloon squad are only a year older, Friends to Lovers, Just a warning in case you don’t like them, M/M, Mikael is the best friend you could ask for, So is Even, Some of the pairings are just mentioned, There are some characters from the remakes, Yousef is pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samgreenstorm/pseuds/samgreenstorm
Summary: Even is not staring, he is not. Isak can talk to whoever he wants, even when  the other guy looks like a model and they seem to be having the time of their lives.Even is not Jealous, nope. Isak is just a friend.





	It's just a little crush

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this came to my mind, but I had to write it.  
> There are a few surprises...  
> Can you guess who the model lookalike is..

The party is loud and full of people.  
Neon lights being the only source of brightness. The music is ridiculous but danceable which is what he is doing.

Whoever is the owner of the house at least knows how to create the mood.

He is letting himself go, he only needs the drum of the songs and to know his body is moving to the beat.

He probably looks silly and like a gangly teenager who doesn’t know how his limbs work.

He doesn’t care.

It’s his first party in a while, the last episode was short but he can still feel the sadness creeping out at the edges.

He shakes his head. Not tonight.

He takes a drink of the iced water he convinced everyone but his friends it was vodka.  
Even though he is more of beer guy. 

He needs to feel normal today.

His friends are around him, nodding their heads to the beat. 

Mikael is looking at him with a goofy smile, Even smiles back, almost like a second nature.

Yousef is on his on left, he is distracted though, Even follows his line of sight and he is not at all surprised to find out that he is looking at Sana.

Even nudges his friend’s shoulder. Yousef turns to him, a little frown on his face.

“She won’t disappear if you stop staring at her for a minute.” Even whispers on his ear.

Yousef chuckles softly and wraps an arm around him.

“ You don’t know that.” His friends adds.

Even gives a little laugh.

“I guess I don’t.” He concedes.

Mikael stops dancing and starts to tap his shoulder.

“ Jonas and Isak are here.” He says pointing at them and waving the boys over.

Even is now the one staring, he watches the younger guys approach, Jonas is coming closer with a grin on his face and greeting Mikael with the complicated bro handshake that ends in half a hug. He does the same with Yousef however when it comes to him though,Even is distracted.

Like anytime Isak Valtersen is near. He can’t stop staring, he is as obvious as Yousef.

He notices everything about him, the blonde curls this time hidden under a grey snapback, he is wearing a maroon hoodie over a grey shirt, tight enough for Even to see the broadness of his shoulders, some simple grey jeans and some black sneakers, Even always leaves his face to the end like dessert. Isak’s green eyes are fix on Mikael. His lips, with the most sexiest Cupid’s bow are tilt up in a small smile.

And Even is jealous. He wants Isak’s attention.

“Even? Dude?” Jonas says pulling Even to reality for a moment. Jonas has his hand out waiting for a handshake.

“Sorry.” He apologises and clasps their hands.  
He feels Isak’s eyes on him so he turns to him, arms wide open.

“Isak!” He says and wraps him in a bear hug. 

Isak’s arms surround him.

Even feels his warmth through the thin fabric of his white shirt. 

His heart leaps like all the times that he has Isak close.

He squeezes a little tighter than necessary but he doesn’t care, Even missed him.

He hasn’t seen the young boy in a while, Even’s episode prevent him to hang out with the guys for a couple of weeks.

They texted but is not the same as having him here. 

Where he can feel his touch.

“How are you doing?” Isak says softly almost a whisper close to his ear. He sounds concerned.

Even never wants to hear that specific tone on his voice but it also comforts him in a way to know that Isak cares.

“I’m better.” He replies truthfully.

He is, more now that Isak is with him.

“I’m glad.” Isak adds letting Even go.

Even misses him already.

Isak just gives him a little grin and then frowns at the red cup on his hand.

“It’s water.” He says as he get closer to him again because for Even, Isak is a magnet that keeps pulling him in.

Isak nods, staying by his side.

“Where’s the rest of your crew?” Isak asks Yousef, who went back to staring at Sana.

Even would pity him if he wasn’t the same.

“Muta, Adam and Elias are coming in a few minutes. They got lost.” Yousef explains shaking his head in disbelief.

The guys laughed.

“Magnus and Mahdi?” This time the question comes from his best friend, who gets on his tiptoes trying to find them.

Jonas shakes his head.

“They aren’t coming, They had dates.” Jonas says suggestively.

“ Nice.” Mikael adds impressed.

“How come you are not with Noora then? “ intervenes Even, teasing.

“We both are independent people who don’t need to be together all the time.” 

Isak scoffs.

The two boys share a look.

“She has other plans.” Jonas’s voice barely audible, he is staring at his shoes.

They all laughed.

And Even’s heart grows a size. He really missed this.

His friends, the ones that don’t judge him because he doesn’t drink or smoke, or because he is bipolar or because he is pansexual.

They just accept each other, all jokes aside.

He is damn lucky to have them.

A while later after the rest of their friends have arrived, Even goes to the kitchen to refill his already empty glass. 

He doesn’t noticed he is being followed until he leans on the kitchen counter. 

“Are you following me, Valtersen?” Even jokes wriggling his eyebrows.

Isak just rolls his eyes, and Even shouldn’t find that as cute as he does.

“Come on. Sit next to me.” Even offers patting the space beside him.

As soon as he sits, Even seeks his proximity.

“They started talking about girls , didn’t they?” He asks. 

He loves them but sometimes their topics are just one. Girls.  
“Yeah, well that and they started asking when was the last time I hooked up with someone, you know I hate those kinda questions. They know it too.” Isak deflates a little.

Even just nudges his shoulder.

“it’s okay. We can talk about boys if you want?”  
He regrets the words as soon as they are out of his mouth.

Even winces hoping Isak doesn’t notice.

“Ha, nope.” Isak replies scoffing.

Apparently the universe is on his side tonight. 

“Anything in particular you wanna talk about then?”

“The fact that you are obnoxious? That’s a lengthy topic.” Isak says with sarcasm.

Instead of being offended since he knows Isak doesn’t mean it, he just smirks at him.

“I’m always up for speaking about myself, I am after all a very interesting subject. Can’t believe you noticed.” Even replies following the joke with a big grin and a hand on his chest.

Isak rolls his eyes again but his lips are tilted upwards.

“Anyway, how are you? Did you do anything interesting these past few weeks I haven’t been around ?” He asks again, more seriously this time.

He needs to know that Isak is okay, that things are good on his side. Even and some of the guys know he has some family issues but only Jonas and himself are completely aware of how bad the actual situation is. 

And because he is always watching Isak he notices how he slumps slightly and his face falls for a brief second.

“Things are … like usual. Nothing is changed.” He is pretending to be unaffected .

But it would never work on Even.

Even wonders briefly how he went to only know Isak as that beautiful guy on second year to know by his mannerisms when he is lying or when he is sad.

Maybe when he first saw him that first day of class, he was so hard to not look at, he was being grumpy about something, you could tell by his expression that he was done with whatever his friend was talking about.

Even was smitten and so he tried to find ways for them to meet, Bakka was small but it seemed like running into the boy was some kind of Mission Impossible. Every once in a while he will get small glimpses of him with his friends.

Until, thanks to Elias. Bless him, they run into each other at the Bakkoush’s house, on the kitchen.

Even is shocked to find him there having a glass of water, his heart skips a beat and a nervous energy surrounds him but he recovers quickly he has to talk to him.

“Hi! I don’t think I have ever seen you here before! I’m Even.” Even smiles and offers his hand.

The boy was staring at him but Even didn’t mind one bit, he liked having those dark green eyes on him.

Then the boy shakes his head and grabs his hand. 

Even doesn’t deny how warm inside that brief contact makes him feel.

“I’m Isak. Sana and me are working on a project.” 

Isak. Now the beautiful boy had a name.

“Well, nice to meet you, Isak.” He was about to say something else when the oven clock started beeping.

Even grabs some oven mitts and picks up the tray full of cheese toasties.

Mama Bakkoush lets him use the kitchen as much as he likes, being her favourite has advantages.

He catches Isak looking at them hungrily.

“Do you want one?” He asks looking at him.

Isak licks his lips and Even stares at the pink tongue.

“Sure, thanks.” Isak replies clearing his throat.

Even just grins taking a spatula and two of the plates next to him.

He places the toasties on the plates and gives them to him.

“Give one to Sana too.” Even says, he is going to make some more anyway so he knows the guys won’t mind.

Isak gives him a smile and Even knows he is gone, completely gone on the boy.

An elbow on his shoulder brings him back to the moment.

Where the same boy is sitting next to him and Even is still completely gone on him.

Even more than before.

“You spaced out for a minute there. You okay?” Isak asks frowning.

Even shakes his head.

“Yeah, Sorry. Just thinking about something.”

“What about?”

You, he wants to say. You because you’re all I think day and night, I think about your blonde hair, your green eyes , your beautiful lips, your broad shoulders, that smile you give when you’re totally at ease, that laugh when Even says something ridiculous, that cute eye roll when he is exasperated.  
“School.” He lies because he is been waiting for the perfect moment to tell Isak that he likes him and now isn’t it.

“Don’t worry about it, I can help you catch up if you have any problems.” Isak offers and that offer touches Even’s heart, to know that Isak cares about him.

“Thanks, but aren’t you a year younger than me? My homework is harder than yours.” Even jokes, because sometime he hides his vulnerability with humour and being reminded that he is behind with school because he had an episode is just not something he likes to say.

“Jerk! See if I ever offer again! Also I’m the master of homework, I’m really good at it and I’m smarter than you.” Isak shrugs his shoulders.

Even chuckles.

“Are you now?” He asks pressing his lips together preventing a laugh.

Isak raises an eyebrow.

“I have always been, Even. I get all sixes.” Isak replies smug.

He can’t help but fix his gaze on Isak’s lips as he says his name.

“Well. Isak. Then I might take your offer, if you’re after all the master of homework. I can’t say no. Thanks.” Even brushes their shoulders together.

He really appreciates it and Isak really is smart, smarter than him anyway.

Isak gives him a little smile and Even responds with one of his own.

“Dude! Dude! “ yells Muta as he approaches , creating more space between Isak and Even.

“What?” Even asks, humoured by his friend.

Muta shakes his head.

“Not you! Pretty boy over here!” Muta says pointing at Isak, whose gaze is on his hands now not looking at their friend. He is probably embarrassed like all the other times their friends call him by that nickname.

Even when the nickname is very appropriate.

“What, Muta?” Isak asks finally looking at his friend.

“A guy wants to hook up with you!” Muta replies excited but with no touch because he never learned it.  
Isak is focusing now on their friend, who is just nodding with a big grin on his face.

And Even?  
Even just wants to kill him. He is known Muta since they were six years old and he is been with him during some tough times. 

Nevertheless he’ll kill him, he’ll give him a slow and painful death.

He is trying to get his attention, so he could see him give him murder eyes .

“Don’t you think is suspicious he went to you to tell you he found Isak hot?” Even asks trying to make him understand.

Muta just looks at him frowning.

“Anyway, he is coming his way with Elias and Adam.” He adds.

“What?” Says Isak, eyes wide open searching for Elias’ familiar figure on the crowd.

“Yeah, the guy is pretty hot. You lucky bastard.”  
Muta smirks and elbows Isak, who is looking more uncomfortable by the moment.

Despite Even’s eagerness to kill his friend, he decides to do it later and focus on Isak, so he rests a hand on his shoulder and gives him a squeeze.

“Say the word and we are out of here.” Even offers in a whisper.

Isak turns to him, their faces a breath away.

Even looks at Isak’s lips and then to his eyes, the same eyes that are telling him not to leave as if Even ever would.

“What’s up?” Asks Jonas worried. Yousef and Mikael are coming with him.

“Pretty boy here, has a hot guy interested in him.” Explains Muta grinning and with a hand on Isak’s chest.

Jonas is smiling while he directs his gaze between Muta and Isak.

Yousef and Mikael though are looking at Even, their eyes filled with concern.

They are the only ones that know that Even has feelings for Isak and that he has been planning on telling him for a while.

 

Even shrugs his shoulders, he knows his lips are pressing together and he might seem kinda sad if his best friends are looking at him like that.

Still Even has a small sliver of hope.

Just because someone wants to make out with Isak doesn’t mean he has to make out with them.

All that hope goes out the window when he sees Elias, Adam and the guy who is with them.

Tall, blue eyes, sharp cheekbones, warm smile, his light brown hair looks like he just rolled out of bed but instead of looking bad the guy looks like a fucking model.

Fuck!

The guy has his friends on both sides and seems a bit embarrassed and shy.

“Guys, this is Eliott. He is French and he is here as a language exchange.” Explains Elias in English, smiling and patting the taller boy’s shoulder, who just gives a shy grin.

“Hi!” The guy, Eliott, says and damn him if that isn’t adorable.

“Eliott, these are Mikael and Yousef.” Adam says pointing at them, his friends just nodded at the guy.

“Halla!” Mikael adds because he is not something if not nice.

Yousef and Jonas also greet the newcomer, Muta is smiling widely while Isak…

Isak is staring at the guy.

Not like Even can’t blame him he is staring as well, maybe for a different reason but still.

“Hi, I’m Eliott.” The new guy says only looking at Isak, who looks dumbfounded.

“I’m Isak, nice to meet you.” Isak offers his hand. 

They stare at each other for a brief moment until Even clears his throat loudly trying to get the french boy attention and if he gets Isak’s as well that’s just a bonus.

Fortunately he gets both.

“I’m Even.” He also pulls out his hand for a shake.

Eliott stops the staring and changes the direction of his gaze to him.

And wow, it’s intense, as they look at each other Even frowns, he feels like he has seen him somewhere which is unlikely since the last time he was in France, he was five years old.

Eliott also has a expression of disconcertment and tilts his head to the side.

“Do I know you?” Eliott asks.  
“Don’t think so…” Even replies with a shake of his head.

Eliott then turns back to Isak, who apparently was watching the interaction with confusion, if his half closed eyes are an indication.

Eliott just grins at him.

Yousef and Mikael are giving him weird looks, pointing at Eliott with their mouths half open.

Even totally understands them, he is as confused and awed as them.

 

He is not jealous, he might be envious, but not jealous because Isak is not his, he is his own person, obviously and even if Isak were his boyfriend he has no right to tell him who he can or can not talk.

And if Isak wants to talk to Eliott that is perfectly fine with Even.

They seemed to be having an amazing conversation, they are both smiling and nodding and touching.

Eliott must be really funny and entertaining.

“Evy, if you don’t stop with the stares they will end up having holes on their heads and you don’t want that for Isak, do you? “ says Mikael who is also taking away the crumpled plastic cup that Even didn’t even notice he was holding. His hand is wet.

How did that even…

He flickers his gaze from his wet hand to his friend who is shaking his head, his lips are pressed together and he closes his eyes briefly.

“It’s okay, buddy. It’s just water. “ Mikael adds giving him some paper towels and cleaning his hand.

Even just covers his hand and takes the paper finishing up himself focusing on the task.

“Even. They are just talking, there is nothing to worry about.” His friend says smiling trying to be reassuring.

“He looks like a model, Mik.” Even retorts waving his hand at the blue couch where Isak and Eliott are sitting.

Mikael sighs.

“Oh my sweet sweet Even…. Looks aren’t everything. And you are also a very handsome fella.” Mikael says holding Even’s chin. 

The words make him look down with a little shake of his head.

“Even, look at me.” His friend orders and Even obeys.

“If Isak doesn’t like you he is an idiot. You are amazing, you’re an awesome friend, a great person, you’re smart, kind, funny, you care a lot about people, you’re strong … your taste in movies kinda sucks though. But you’re a romantic. So kudos to you. Some people like that. And if Isak or anyone else don’t see how cool and great you are that’s their loss and fuck them, well except for Isak because we like him.”  
Mikael has been staring at him the whole time and when he finishes the speech, Even can only hug his best friend. Mikael hugs him back, like always.

“I love you, man.” Even says.

“I love you too. Now stop behaving like a teenager with a crush.” Mikael adds as he takes a step back from their embrace but their arms are still on each other.

“I am a teenager with a crush though.”

Mikael shrugs.

“Well, you couldn’t be too perfect.”

They both laugh.

“Thanks.” Even says seriousness

He has the best friend ever.

“Now go get your man, take him away from that ridiculously good-looking French boy.” 

Even raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t look at me like that! He is! I have eyes!” Mikael is hurrying him along with a comforting grin on his face.

As he approaches them, he tries to get rid of the nervousness.

Wen he sits next to Isak, he places his arm around the couch.

“What are you guys talking about?” Even asks trying to feign to be nonchalant.

Both guys turn to look at him, they have a smile on their mouths.

“Eliott was talking about a project he has, he wants to be a director too, you know? “ Isak says brightly and excited.

Even wants to be as excited but really, this guy wants to be a director too?

“Oh, really? What is it about?”

The more Eliott explains about it the more interested Even gets. It is fascinating and moving, the light and dark theme , the love story… 

“Wow, It is something else.” Even says sincerely.  
“How do you call it?”

“Polaris.” And the way he says it with the French accent. That’s adorable as fuck.

Apparently Isak thinks so too since he gets a smidge closer to Eliott’s but that’s a smidge farther from Even, who feels like Isak just moved a whole ocean away.

“I have some storyboards if you want to look at them and tell me your opinion future director to future director?” Eliott asks pulling out his phone.

“You didn’t show me that. I wanna see them too.” Isak adds almost pushing himself to Eliott’s side.

Even pretends that it doesn’t bother him, it doesn’t work so he rests a hand on Isak’s shoulder. To remind Isak he is still here and as a tether to himself.  
“Maybe you could take the phone, Isak? That way we can all see, no?” The French boy says giving Isak his cell, who takes it with careful hands.

They both look at each other. Even rolls his eyes.

“Just press here.” 

Isak nods and then the video is on.

And Even, just can’t stop watching, he feels it, all that is being shown, not just the drawing and the music but the love and the care and how is something from Eliott, how is not just a story is his story.

He wants to direct it. He wants to make people feel what he feels.

When it ends. Even tries to discreetly rub off his tears.

Now he can’t even hate the guy. 

Isak’s reaction seems to be similar to his since he is wiping away some moisture from his face.

Even can count with one hand all the times he has seen Isak cry, he unlike Even is not crier. For him to be like this…

“Do you like it?” Eliott asks shyly taking Even from his reverie and Isak gives him back his phone.

“It was … beautiful, the story, the drawings and the music… it was so… “ Even stops he doesn’t know how to explain it. “It moves you” he ends up saying because it is the truth.

“Even is right.” Adds Isak who Even didn’t noticed, moved more to his side.

Eliott-1, Even-1.

“Thank you. I’m glad you like it . And the music was composed by my friend Niccolò ,he is Italian.”

“Well, congratulate him for us too. Really.” Even says patting Eliott’s knee.

“I will.” Eliott says grinning. Even grins back.

“So Eliott, tell me who is you favourite director?” He asks trying to make conversation. He is never met another person who wanted to be a director, so he is curious.

“Oh! Xavier Dolan.” Eliott says. Even recognises the name, he is a French- Canadian director. And he writes too, he wrote some LGBT films as well.

“He directed I killed my mother ,right?” 

“Oui! You’ve seen it?” Eliott seems excited about the prospect so Even only nods.

“I thought you only watched Baz Luhrmann’s movies.”Says Isak teasing.

“I watch other things too.” Even shrugs.

“Is he your favourite director then?” 

“Yes, he is. Have you watched Romeo + Juliet ?” Even asks.

“Oh no, not this again.” Isak rolls his eyes. “I’m gonna get something to drink.” Isak stands up leaving them alone.

Even and Eliott share a look.

“You like him don’t you?” Eliott asks, his gaze fixed in him.

Even is a bit taken aback by the question but he sees no malice or ulterior motive on Eliott so he just answers.

“Yeah, I do. Was I too obvious? “ 

“Only if you look for it and I really was.There’s something about him that feels right.” Eliott says avoiding Even’s eyes

“He is something special.” He adds.

Elliot meets his gaze.  
“But there is also something wrong, I don’t know I might be going out of my mind. Imagining so many things about someone I don’t really know.” 

Eliott takes his hands to his head and slaps his forehead. He has a silly expression on his face but on his eyes Even can see what he sees on the mirror everyday.

Fragility.

“Only you can feel what you feel.” Says Even serious looking at Eliott begging him to listen.

That advice was the same one Isak gave him when Even was planning to break up with Sonja when she was adamant that their break up was only the byproduct of one of Even’s episodes, that what he was feeling wasn’t real, she said it over and over again and Even believed it for a little while but the moment he saw Isak again and Isak repeated these words to him.  
Even knew, his feelings were real and there were here to stay.

“Someone very wise told me this once and it’s one of the best advice I have ever been given. It took me a long time to actually comprehend it but once you do there is no turning back. It doesn’t matter if what you feel might seem ridiculous or wrong to somebody else, they are yours and don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise. Okay?” Even is nailing a finger to Eliott’s chest. The boy is looking at him with something close to pure relief but also gratitude.

If someone told Even half an hour ago that he will be sitting next to Eliott talking about feelings and seriously considering giving him a hug, he would have laughed in their faces however here he was circling an arm around the French boy.

“Thanks.” Eliott’s smile had a tint of sadness but it was real.

“Your welcome.” Even smiled back.

“Maybe one day I’ll find someone who feels totally right.” His tone filled with so much hope.

“I’m sure you will.”

“You found yours why are you not doing something about it?” Eliott asks looking at Isak.

“I…I am afraid.” He confesses.

He is been telling himself that he is just waiting for the right moment, to prepare the grand gesture but as much as he wants Isak, the fear of not being good enough or sane enough paralyses him, he doesn’t want to drag someone else with him, he did it with Sonja and she turned into a different person.

Even doesn’t want to do that to Isak.

“From the way he looks at you, when you’re not looking I’ll say that you shouldn’t be. Believe me I’m French we are experts on romance.” 

That makes Even chuckle.

“And revolutions we are good at those too.” Eliott adds chuckling too.

He knows what Eliott tries to do, lightening up the mood.

“You know we should exchange information. I wanna know what is gonna happen with Polaris and if you ever get famous I can use you for contacts.” Even says giving Eliott his phone.

“Sure, just there might be times where it takes me weeks to respond.” Eliott says a little down.

“I might do the same thing so don’t worry.” Even reassures him getting his phone back.

Even feels a familiar weight throwing themselves to the couch.

“Did you guys stopped geeking about movies?” Isak asks accommodating himself more into Even’s side.

He just leans into it and leaves his hand closer to where Isak has his.

“Not in the slightest.” Even jokes

“We have, don’t worry. I’m gonna get a refill.” Eliott says as he gets off the couch.

And then they are alone.

“Hey.” Even says staring at Isak.

“Hey.” 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” He asks wriggling his eyebrows , that usually makes Isak smile. Besides he is tired of the music and the noise.

“Sure.” Isak answers nonchalantly.

As if that short answers hasn’t change Even’s world.

Isak is not even asking where.

Even gets up on his feet and offers his hand to Isak.  
“Come on or we will be late.” 

“Late for what?” Isak asks holding his hand even when he was frowning.

To their future he wanted to say but Isak would call him cheesy.

“You’ll see.”

 

They were riding Even’s bike around the neighbourhood.

He could feel the cold breeze on his cheeks, he could feel Isak’s warmth behind him, he had his arms around him. 

He could feel a grin on his face, he could feel his heart glowing on his chest. He could feel that this was a moment.

The only thing missing was the music.

Even realised right there, that some moments you can manufacture but the natural and surprising ones are way more special.

And he was having one, loving every second of it.

He kept looking around until he saw what he was looking for.

A trail, which with luck, would lead him to an open field

He stops abruptly the bike, leaving it on the side of the road, he wasn’t gonna turn around to check if Isak was following , he knew he was.

“This way.” Even says continuing to walk.

“Are you sure? It looks .. a bit sketchy…” Isak asks his voice weak, he turns to that.

To comfort him.

“Yes, I’m sure. Let’s go.” His lips in a smile trying to make him believe that everything is alright, to share the same faith, that it would be worth it.

They walk for a while until Even knows they found the right place. 

The floor is covered in grass and wildflowers. 

He picks a beautiful yellow dandelion and he knows the perfect place for it.

“Isak.” He calls him. 

Isak was watching the sky full of stars and the moon full and bright.

When Isak turns the moonlight reflects on his face, leaving Even speechless by the beauty of the image.

He looks like an angel, his brain supplies.

His heart who has been doing his work for eighteen years stops, barely a second. 

Even takes a hand to his chest where after the break, his heart is beating double the speed to counterbalance the halt from a few seconds ago.

“Are you okay?” Isak asks coming closer.

Even grins.

“Of course, I found something for you.” Even remembering the flower on his hand places it on Isak’s ear.

There. Perfect place.  
Isak touches it, probably thinking about removing it but decided to leave it.

“You’re so cheesy, Even.” Isak says laughing.

Even just shrugs.

“Only for you.” And those words should not feel as much of a confession as they are.

He knows he is staring but he is been staring all night, every day since he met Isak. So when their eyes meet he doesn’t care. He would dive into those eyes anytime.

He gets as close to Isak as he can. Their chests are touching.

“Even.” Isak says softly almost if he didn’t actually wanted Even to hear him.

“Isak.” His tone the same as Isak’s.

There are so many emotions on Isak’s face that Even really isn’t able to name them all, there is confusion, doubt, fear, sadness, happiness and hope.

So is to the last one, to the one that Even holds on to.

He bring his hands to Isak’s cheeks.

He wets his lips .

“Please.” Isak begs and Even has never been able to say no to him.

In the end the one to give the last step is Isak who just smashes their mouths together, without finesse or care. 

It’s perfect, the kiss is messy, uncontrolled, is like a tidal wave that destroys everything on its path. 

But is also sweet, tender, delicate like the flutter of a butterfly’s wings.

A gesture so small but that can cause so much damage.

And Even is damaged, he can never be kissed again by someone other than Isak.

He cages Isak with his arms on his embrace. A hand on his hair while Isak’s hands are on his back looking for Even’s skin.

“Isak…” is the first word he utters after they break away.

“What took you so long?” At that Even pulls Isak to another kiss.

This one longer but just as perfect as the first.

“I was waiting for you.”Even replies, his words almost in Isak’s lips.

Those green eyes never leaving him.

Even caresses Isak’s face, now that he has all the permission he is gonna use it.

He starts dropping kisses to wherever he has near.

“Stop. You are making me sticky.” Isak complains pulling him away but despite the annoyed tone, Even knows Isak is not mad.

Isak burrows himself on Even’s neck. Even slings his arms around him.

Never letting him go.

“Is this what we were late for?” He whispers.

Even shakes his head.

“No, we were right on time.”

 

They spend the rest of the weekend together , lazing around on Isak’s bed, sharing kisses and stories.

Getting to know each other even more. Even tells him things he has never told anyone and Isak does the same.

They laugh together, they seek each other’s embrace and warmth, their touch.

They barely let the other go.

They create their own bubble in the four walls of Isak’s flat until Even has to leave on Sunday Evening. 

So when Monday comes around and Isak is waiting for him at school, Even doesn’t think for a second and just goes to kiss Isak, who welcomes him with open arms and open lips.

Returning the kiss with as much enthusiasm.

Even missed him, even if it was only a few hours.

Someone clearing their throat makes them separate but Isak’s hands are still on his waist.

When they turn, they don’t expect to see their friends exchanging money.

“I told you. My plan would work!” Says Muta with his hand on the air.

“But I chose Eliott, didn’t I? You wouldn’t know Isak’s type even if you tried?” Jonas adds taking some kroner from Adam and Elias.

Even and Isak look at each other.

“What’s going on?” Asks Isak frowning.

Even might have a slightest idea of what is going on.

“Damn it! I should have gone!” Says Magnus pushing his hair from his face and opening his wallet, giving some money to Jonas as well.

“Boys? An explanation? “ Isak demands his tone more serious.

Even just squeezes his hand.

“It was just a bet.” Explains Elias shrugging his shoulders.

“About what?” Isak asks again ,looking more and more like an angry kitten, something he would never mention if he wants to kiss his boyfriend again.

“You guys, duh.” Adds Mahdi pointing at them.

Even is trying really hard not to laugh at the ridiculousness of his friends.

Isak elbows him in the stomach, maybe he didn’t try hard enough.

“Don’t encourage them.” Isak chastises him.

“Sorry.” He apologises covering his grin.

Even sees Jonas giving some money to Yousef and Mikael ,he raises an eyebrow at them but they just shrug.

Those lovely bastards, of course they were in on the bet.

His boyfriend and yes he is getting used to say that, is still fuming next to him.

“Isak.” He says, Isak fixes his eyes on him.

“Let them have their fun, they are gonna invite us to some burgers at McDonald’s later, aren’t they?” Even keeps saying at their friends with his most commanding and serious tone, looking at all of them.

Their friends nod with angelic faces.

“Perfect” 

Even tries to distract Isak, squeezing his hand.

Isak looks at him and Even gives him a little peck.

He notices the stares of his friends so he just gives them the finger.

They all laugh.

Even loves them.

 

Eliott and Even keep in touch, they have a lot of things in common and he feels like Eliott needs a good friend and despite the way they meet they clicked.

He knows when Eliott tries to raise money to direct his short , Even helps what he can. It is a beautiful story.

Eliott introduces him to Niccolò and is as freaky as it was with Eliott, the similitudes of the three of them.

When two years later, Eliott writes him to tell him that he met the totally right person, Even gives the advice Eliott gave him that night.

If it feels right do something about it.

Simple but effective.

Eliott sends him an email two months later with a picture attached of him and a short brunet with ocean blue eyes, both of them with soft smiles on their faces and with a very familiar look on their eyes.

Even is happy for him.

“Isak! Wanna see Eliott’s new boyfriend?” Even yells for his boyfriend.

“He finally left Lucille?” Isak asks happily as he leans on Even’s shoulder.

Even is sure that Isak hates Lucille because she reminds him of Sonja.

“That’s what it looks like.” 

Isak gets closer to him and to the computer. Even is not complaining. 

Years down the line and he stills feels those chills whenever Isak touches him. He hopes they never leave.

“That’s him? He is handsome. He reminds me of someone actually. What’s his name? “ Isak asks.

“Lucas, apparently Eliott played him his weird music and he didn’t run away.”

That makes Isak laugh.

“Lucas is a keeper.” Isak mutters.

“ First Niccolò and now Eliott you would think that there is a love virus going around.” Even says with a chuckle.

“David is still single though.” Isak quips.

David is another director wannabe who this time was introduced by Niccolò. 

“For now give him a few weeks.” Even jokes.

“Don’t you think it would be actually nice to meet them, in person. Have like a reunion or something. I mean we have never met Nico or his boyfriend or David and it would be nice to see Eliott again. And this time you won’t be jealous.”

Even turns quickly to his boyfriend with a frown.

“What?” Even says in English.

Isak’s right eyebrow is raised.

“You think I didn’t notice the daggers you were throwing at him when we were talking? I could feel your stare on my neck, Even.”

“You never said…” He is still in shock by the revelation.

“I was waiting for you to make a move! “ Isak explains.

“Why didn’t you?” Even asks looking at him, those pretty green eyes filled of mischief and love.

“It wasn’t that long that you broke up with Sonja I didn’t know if you were ready and I didn’t want to be your rebound.”

Even takes his boyfriend’s face on his hands, his thumb caressing his cheekbone.

“I was ready the minute I saw you.” Even says serious. 

“So was I, I love you.” Isak says placing his hands over Even’s.

“I love you too.”

No matter the hundreds, thousands times that Isak has said those words. All of those times he feels the flutter of the butterflies on his stomach, he feels at home .

How could he ever thought it was just a little crush?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want talk about some happy couples in the skam universe. I'm samgreenstorm on tumblr.


End file.
